


Interrupted Fun Time

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [6]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Being Walked In On, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Spanking, clint barton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: It was all fun until they were interrupted...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923619
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: AA Stony Server Bingo





	Interrupted Fun Time

**Author's Note:**

> For the Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo; Tony Card prompt [“Sex Interrupted”](https://i.imgur.com/A74ohKa.png) [A2]
> 
> And for day 04 of [jbbuckybarnes’](https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/) [Kinktober 2020 Challange](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/628024404798029824/kinktober-2020-challenge). Prompt: Spanking

Tony brings his hand down hard across Steve’s ass, loving the sound of the smack. Steve moans in between heavy breaths.

Steve’s cheeks were a lovely pink from Tony’s spankings, his cock hangs heavy and hard between his legs. He runs his hands over the abused flesh, drawing more noises from the soldier.

“Please” the man begs. “Tony, please, I-”

“If you can still speak, I’m not doing a good enough job. I pride myself in quality work”

The door opens with a soft click that they almost miss.

What couldn’t be missed was Clint’s cry.

**_“Oh for fuck sake!”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
